


Battle

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"Your M!Trevelyan/Cassandra prompts are amaaazing, and you are amazing!. If you are still taking prompts can you do this one?: an angry Cass because Trevelyan didn't include her in a dangerous battle (because he worries for her safety, but she doesn't know it) and he blurts out his feelings for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

He looked down at her red face, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She’d been yelling at him for the past ten minutes, reprimanding him not only for being so reckless, taking on a behemoth by himself, but for pushing her inside the war room and locking it as he ran to protect Skyhold. 

Their companions had gone on a quick journey to town, and ironically a fade tear had appeared just outside of the castle, alerting the watchmen, and he being the only one equipped to take on the beast that appeared, had locked Cassandra away and ran to protect her. 

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" she yelled again, crossing her arms defiantly as he reached out to soothe her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for subjecting himself to this. "I understand that Cassandra… you’re one of my most trusted advisors, I couldn’t have anything happening to you." he replied, trying to come up with a convincing lie for the real reason he had locked her away. 

"You’re the inquisitor for Makers sake!” she cried, slapping him hard on the chest. “I can be replaced! You cannot!” she slapped him again, harder this time, her eyes filled with moisture before she blinked it away. “Besides.” she huffed, turning away from him again. “I was not accepted as a Seeker because I was weak, I can handle myself in a fight.” 

He had wounded her pride, he knew that now, she had always prided herself on being independent, showing the world that she was more than capable of chopping off someones head and letting it roll. He smiled a little at this, before flinching as she screamed. “What are you smiling for! Maker preserve me you’re acting like a fool!” 

She threw her hands up in the air and began pacing. He bristled at this, fists clenching tightly. “All I did was try to protect you!” he yelled back, fisting his long hair. “I saved you from getting hurt today, saved the Inquisition from losing a very valuable member!” she rolled her eyes at him, but stayed silent letting him yell. 

"This is the thanks I get for keeping you safe?" he yelled. "Remind me to never do that again!" He blanched a little at his words, but there was no taking it back now. He watched, stomach dropping as her eyes narrowed dangerously, she took two steps forward, thrusting her finger into his chest. 

"I never asked you to lock me in a room!” she spat. “I never asked for you to protect me, because I certainly don’t need protecting from you!” her voice rose higher, enunciating the end of each sentence with a poke to his chest. 

"I do not understand why you would have done such a thing. You’ve never done anything like this before" she said, looking him up and down. "Why did you do it Inquisitor?" she asked. He felt the colour draining from his face, blood running cold at her question. 

"I-I already told you." he stammered. Her eyes narrowed further in suspicion, it was obvious now he was lying. "Tell me Inquisitor." she said, poking his chest again. 

"No" he grabbed her wrist to keep her from poking or hitting him again. She kicked out at his shin, just scraping him as he jumped backwards. "Tell me!" she screamed, wrenching her hand away from him. 

She opened her mouth to scream at him again, when those words he’d been struggling to keep down leapt to the surface, up and out of his mouth like bile. “Because I love you!" he yelled back, before snapping his mouth closed, instantly backing away from her as her hand dropped, eyes popping wide at his statement. 

He groaned, rubbing his hands into his eyes. “Damn it.” he whispered, trying to ignore her wide eyes and trembling hands. “I’d been trying to hide it.” he said, looking up at the ceiling, shaking his hands out. He made to continue his speech, but when he looked down at her, all dewey eyed, cheeks burning and chest heaving from their screaming match, all thoughts instantly rushed out of his head. 

"Maker." he whispered, trying to hold himself back, but he surged forward with a hastily murmured "Fuck it" and grabbed ahold of her cheeks, smashing his lips down onto hers, pouring out all of his frustration and love that had been building up for weeks now. 

She gasped, and he took to opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, revelling in the soft feeling of his lips on hers, moving in sync as their tongues twisted around each other, trying to communicate so many things that had gone unsaid. 

He pulled away reluctantly, keeping his eyes closed and their faces close, he wanted to ingrain the feeling of her lips on his, the feel of her body underneath his hands, before he pulled away and she rejected him, as he knew she would. 

"Do that again." he heard her whisper. He almost had to pinch himself, eyes flying open to look down into her honey coloured ones. "What?" he breathed, she smirked, fisting her hands into his hair and pulling him closer. 

"I said." she flicked her tongue out, quickly running over his bottom lip before she spoke again. "Do. That. Again." she enunciated as if she was speaking to a child. Trevelyan smirked, he didnt need to be told twice. "As my lady commands." he whispered, pulling her flush against his body before pressing his lips to hers again, locked in the same heated dance as before, but this time her hands roamed, over the large plains of his shoulders, up the long column of his neck and back into his soft hair, before down and around his waist, pulling their lower halves together with a loud moan. 

She pulled away, looking up at him seriously. “I’ve been waiting for you to admit it for weeks now.” she chuckled as his eyes went wide, her half confession echoing in her ears. “You daft fool, Varric told me you were blind, but I didn’t think it was this bad. I-” he cut her off with a kiss, laughing as her words got lost in her throat, dying quickly beneath his wandering hands. 

She pulled away again, causing him to groan in annoyance, he’d been waiting too long for this, but he was all to happy to oblige his love. “Never” she said with a hit to his chest. “Ever lock me up again. I will be by your side in all things or not at all.” 

He nodded, swearing to her that he’d never leave her behind again, no matter how scared he was for her safety. He knew that she worried the same, and the only way to combat it for her, was to be by his side throughout each and every battle, no matter how big or small. 

He was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
